Acerola's Farting Sensation
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Acerola develops a fondness for flatulence while being at the abandoned site of the old mall on Alola's Route 14.
1. Chapter 1

Acerola was hanging out on Ula'Ula Island, being on a very rainy Route 14 as it was nighttime, with there barely being any trainers or Pokemon present as she was standing before the abandoned mall, holding her hands together. She was at the Aether Home earlier, but being that she was one of Unova's famed trail captains, she saw it fit that she could leave the place alone for a little quiet time, especially if there were any potential trail goers coming by.

"Man, I haven't hung around with the other trail captains in a while... maybe I should go hang out with them again," Acerola said to herself as she gasped, feeling her stomach rumble. "Golly, my tummy's rumbling up a storm! But, I did just eat..."

A Mimikyu was hiding out in the bushes, spotting Acerola as it hissed, slowly approaching. However, it was greeted by Acerola farting a huge poot in its direction, causing it to react in a horrified manner as it ducked right back into the bushes.

"Wow! That fart of mine was bigger than my normal ones!" Acerola laughed as she playfully stuck her tongue out while fanning the air, enjoying her flatulent outburst. "Pew! It positively reeks! Good thing the haunted Pokemon aren't nearby to smell this ghoulish funk of mine!" She then placed her other hand on her growling gut as she let out another bassy toot, laughing off her gassy emissions as she decided to head to the broken up highway, enjoying her farts blasting out of her like a Shadow Ball attack as she twirled around in the rain.

The Mimikyu that was farted in the face growled as it stuck out of the bushes, swearing to get revenge on the fart filled Acerola for being gassed by her.

Acerola paused as she turned around, wondering if she was hearing noises beyond her flatulence and the rain. After several peaceful seconds, she shrugged and shook her head.

"Huh... I wonder if Olivia and Kahili get as gassy as I do," Acerola said to herself as she raised her right leg and unleashed a wet fart, laughing. "Even if they do, they probably don't have as much fun with it as I do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Acerola was humming to herself as she was walking on Route 14, heading back to her home as she was still on the discarded highway, unaware of the Mimikyu that was tracking her as she kept pausing occasionally to let out some more stinky farts, much to her amusement.

"Golly! I sure am a gassy girl!" Acerola exclaimed as she patted her rumbling stomach, sticking her tongue out playfully as she was enjoying her relieving loud blasts flatulence. "The kids probably won't get much out of this beyond a joke about be stinking, but I know a couple of trainers who might!"

"Farting as usual, I see." Nanu sighed as he approached Acerola, having spotted her as he was doing his usual patrolling on the island.

"Hey Uncle! How do you like my smelly farts?" Acerola exclaimed as she let out a wet fart, holding her hands together behind her back.

Nanu stared at her for several seconds as he blinked, shrugging. "Meh. You don't smell as bad as those Team Skull punks do. Then again, I got accustomed to even that..."

"Oh uncle, you know how to be mellow!" Acerola laughed as she began to bounce with joy, letting out squeaky high pitched farts while doing so. "You need something more fun than tracking what those no good Team Skull guys do!"

Suddenly Acerola got attacked by the Mimikyu, which took her by surpise as she didn't realize its presence, screaming as the delightfully devilish Pokemon slammed her on the road like a ragdoll. The Mimikyu then shook Acerola violently, with Nanu smirking a bit.

"Well that's a different change of pace," Nanu pointed out as he folded his arms.

As the Mimikyu attempted to put Acerola underneath its Pikachu disguise, Acerola let out a bubbly fart right in its face, causing the costume to bust as the Mimikyu hissed and let her go, dashing into the rubble nearby. Acerola got up and dusted herself off as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, apprarently not that hurt despite the Mimikyu's violent actions.

"Was it something I said?" Acerola asked innocently as she tilted her head, blinking several times as she took her damage quite well.


End file.
